A Long Night
by Rein.Ran
Summary: His hand brought her head up, forcing her to look at him. Honey met Ruby. Earth met Fire. Fire consumed the Earth. She trembled and gave up struggling. "There there, like a good girl..." He chuckled and kissed her lovingly. Oneshot & Izaya/Rio. R&R Please


_Orihara Izaya was his name. She'd learnt it by eavesdropping. Not intentionally, of course._

_He had captivated her that night. Predator and prey. And she hated it when he'd done it again._

* * *

"See you Monday, Rio-chan!" Her friends chorused before moving in the other direction.

Rio gave a small wave and went in a different direction, irritated, tired and coughing slightly. She probably caught a cold from her ill as hell classmate, who kept sneezing on anyone who passed by. She desperately wanted to punch him for making her day worse as it already was.

Her parents had decided to go on a vacation yesterday to 'talk' and left early this morning. They left enough money for three to four weeks, leading to the massive headache Rio had the whole day. If that wasn't bad enough, her 'friends' were especially irritating today, talking nonstop about some Blonde psychopath with crazy strength who kept chucking soda vendors at someone. A certain someone with black hair, ruby eyes, and a coat on. Sounds familiar, no? Nah.

About two meters from her house, she sighed, rubbed her temples, got out her keys, walked towards her door.

Opening her door, she froze. A slight shill ran through her as she felt a faint presence. Cautiously, she walked in towards her kitchen, not daring to make a sound. She picked up a knife and went to check every room.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Zip, zero, nada. Weird.

Maybe she was being paranoid, maybe the cold was getting to her, she ought to take a nap and sleep the weekend away.

First things first, food. Opening her fridge she cursed and glared. There was hardly anything there, only eggs, milk, cheese, some veggies, a half-eaten sandwich, and really, nothing else. She _had_ to go shopping soon.

She stared and stared. "Maybe…an omelet will do..."

Six minutes later…

Rio stared at her creation, simple, fine in color, and it smelled great, despite few ingredients. She smirked feeling proud and ate, feeling slightly better. Dropping her dishes in the sink, she brought a cup of water and some Tylenol pills with her to her room.

She ate, took her medicine, and now she needed sleep. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she walked in towards her drawer. Shedding off her uniform, she pulled an oversized shirt over herself. Nothing would bother her now, she would be in peace. She smiled, closed her eyes and rested her head on the firm, nice-smelling, furry pillow. 'Firm?' Weird, it's probably her stuffed animals, yeah, that's it. She snuggled closer and went off to dreamland.

* * *

Rio woke up a few hours later, groggy and coughing.

"You finally woke up, Rio-chan~" A familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened and she gagged a bit. It was him. Someone she definitely hated. She jumped forgetting she was on her bed and before she fell, long slender arms enveloped her small waist pulling her closer to the evil being.

"N-no…Why…Why are you here?" She squeaked a cough as she fell back on top of him. Her face flushed and her figure trembling slightly.

He chuckled, "I was being chased earlier so I sought to hide myself. I came in easily and found myself comfortable in this bed here. I didn't know it was your house though, but I sure did find a sweet treat!~"

She blushed even darker, thankful for the dark room hiding her flushed face. How did she not notice anything? Oh…wait, the stuffed animal…it was... Damn, damn, damn, goddamn son of a person. ARGH.

"Ugh Izaya…get off and g-get o-out!" She coughed, struggling. Damn, he was definitely going to tease her. He snuggled closer and laughed a bit more, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Aww, we were so comfortable earlier though" He smiled tilting her chin upwards. His other hand turned on the lamp next to them

No, not at all, I just thought you were my stuffed animal, duh.

His hand brought her head up, forcing her to look at him. Honey met Ruby. Earth met Fire. Fire consumed the Earth. She trembled and gave up struggling.

"There there, like a good girl…"

He closed the space between them ever so slowly, his hands slowly moving up her shirt. She whimpered cutely and closed her eyes as Izaya kissed her. Her heart beating violently as his long slender fingers unclasped her bra and moved towards her small breasts. She broke free for a short while.

"N-no...ah...nnn" Rio moaned, Izaya took her lips again. He played her with her breasts, massaging them gently and slowly. Breaking the passionate kiss, he moved down. He sucked on a pink nipple, one hand massaging the other, the other hand travelling downwards.

Rio's mind was in chaos. She just wanted to sleep without any problems, but woke up to this…man...someone she absolutely hated for making her want to do suicide. Now, they were doing…indecent things. Why, oh why, must I be a hormonal teenager?

Rio snapped out of her thoughts as something pushed its way into her sacred area. It felt so good…She moaned as another finger sneaked its way in. Izaya chuckled, slipping a third finger in her _tight_ area and moved to the other breast, he wanted to take his time, even if it was painful to wait.

"Izaya…nnn" She clenched on to him, feeling something weird happening. Izaya quickly pumped his fingers in and out; she was so close…just a bit more. "Ahhh, Izaya!" Rio orgasmed violently at the last few pumps.

"So cute…good job Rio-chan" Izaya chuckled licking her honey off his fingers, his bulge becoming too painful for him. He put her petite body down on the bed and roughly kissed her. Rio's eyes were glossy, full of lust as was Izaya's.

"Izaya…please…m-more." Rio begged, tired, yet willing. He stared at the human below him. So cute, so small, and so naïve.

"Your wish, is my command, Rio" Izaya complied, breaking his member free.

He smiled, his ruby eyes hypnotizing her. And in one swift movement, he slid in. Tears streamed down Rio's face as the pain finally hit her. He was too _big_ for her. Izaya waited until she nodded and slowly slid out, only to snap back in. She gasped, pleasure taking the place of pain. He kept a steady pace, In, out, in, out, kiss, and repeat.

"Fa-faster…" She moaned as he sped up. His member just hitting the right spots. His breath became ragged as she clenched on to him, another orgasm coming on. "Nnngh!" Rio panted as Izaya continued to pound in.

"Rio…R-Rio…you've got to stop that...I don't think I'll be able to hang on." He growled, his rhythm becoming more erratic. He speed up, going in harder.

She grabbed on to Izaya hugging him lovingly. That was it, He couldn't last. "Rio…Nnngh." She locked lips with him and spasmed an orgasm as he spilled is essence deep within her womb. With his cock still within Rio, they shared one last kiss before falling back onto the bed.

Izaya held Rio close, kissing her forehead. Rio snuggled closer and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Rio woke up to an empty bed. Tears fell, but she knew this would happen. What happened shouldn't of have happened. Wiping her eyes, she walked out to the kitchen to eat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a piece of paper. She picked it up, thinking it was from her parents and she had missed it.

"_Rio-chan, you have nothing good to eat, so I went out to get some groceries. I'll be back in a few hours. I have to see if my siblings are ok to!~"_

_-Izaya_

_P.S. There's an omelet inside the fridge for you._

Rio smiled. He wasn't going to leave her…Thank god. Clutching the paper to her, she opened the fridge. Her eyes narrowed…A half-eaten omelet, eh, It's good enough. Plus, She wouldn't mind being without her parents for a few weeks.

* * *

So…How was it?

I think I did somewhat better than my other fanfic. Also how was my first lemon? Was it ok? Should I write more crack pairings?

Please review to let me know!


End file.
